


shadows will scream

by peachsneakers



Series: remus the migraine wrangler [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Dukeceit, Creativitwins, Cuddling, Emetophobia maybe, Fluff, Gen, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Patton is a little bit rude, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Roman has a migraine.They have stuff for that.





	shadows will scream

**Author's Note:**

> title is from twenty one pilots "migraine" again

"Roman? Any contribution you'd like to make would be appreciated." Roman swallows hard, trying to suppress a swell of nausea.

"What?" He manages to eke out from his slowly tightening throat. It feels like a storm's been building in his head all day, his temples throbbing with a slow and ominous pressure. He rubs at his forehead, but it does nothing to calm the spinning. It's like he's been tossed in a washing machine and left on boil.

"Roman, are you all right?" Patton asks, but his voice is loud, _too loud,_ and Roman jerks back without meaning to, guilt swallowing him whole when he sees the hurt expression on Patton's face.

"Sorry, padre, I-" He tries to apologize, but the words won't come out. He doesn't even know what to say.

"Bro?" Remus asks, surprisingly softly. So soft that Roman's head automatically turns toward him, to see this enigma in fluffy shoulders and green sash, fiddling with the ends of his sleeves.

"Remus, leave him alone," Patton demands, but Roman shakes his head.

"What is it, Remus?" Roman manages to ask. Remus looks hesitant, but finally steps forward, with an encouraging push from his boyfriend.

"Do- do you get migraines?" He questions.

"Migraines?" Roman blinks slowly in bewilderment. "What are- what are those?"

"It's like a headache but it's more than that," Remus says. "It's a neuro- neuro- thingy-" He looks back helplessly at Deceit, who softly smiles.

"Neurological," Deceit corrects, his voice also surprisingly gentle.

"It's all about brain chemical soup and nerve pathways," Remus continues. "I dunno much about that stuff, Lo Lo can probably tell you more-"

"For the last time, please stop calling me Lo Lo," Logan murmurs behind Remus in mock despair.

"But also it can make it so you can't handle light or sound and you get dizzy and wanna puke everywhere," Remus says. "And you look like you've got one bang up headache and you winced when Patton talked, so I thought maybe if I talked super quiet, you'd react better."

"Maybe," Roman says. "I didn't know there was a _name_ for them..." He trails off, dazed.

"Of course there is," Logan says. "I wish that I had known you suffered from migraine, Roman. Of course today is not a good idea for us to go over ideas for the next video."

"Yeah, let's just take a break for the day," Virgil chimes in, fitting the ends of his hoodie sleeves over his hands. Patton looks around at them, confusion in his eyes.

"But it's just a headache, isn't it?" He protests and again, he's so _loud_, it makes Roman wince, wanting to clap his hands over his ears like a child.

"Remus _just_ went over some of the ways it isn't," Deceit points out and his voice is soft, but Roman can hear the steel behind the words. So can Patton, as Roman watches his face pale. "Weren't you listening?"

"I- No," Patton admits. Finally- _finally_\- his voice is at a soft enough volume, Roman's shoulders aren't up by his ears, trying futilely to protect him from the onslaught of sound. "I'm sorry, Remus. I just, well, it's hard for me to think of you as being _helpful_."

"I get migraines," Deceit admits. "He knows what to do because of me. He's the only reason I can function at all when I have them." He bestows a fond look on Remus, whose cheeks go pink.

"You should go to bed," Remus tells Roman. "Take some of Deceit's meds and go to bed."

"The video will still be here when you wake up," Virgil says. 

"I-" Roman sways for a moment. The throbbing in his temples decides him. "I would like that," he says. "Very much."

Remus guides him to his bedroom, followed by Deceit. Before Roman is even allowed to enter the room, Deceit's turned the lights off, and it is to blessed darkness that he finally tiptoes in.

"Here," Deceit says quietly, concentrating. "This one goes under your tongue and dissolves, this one you swallow."

"What are they for?" Roman asks, just as he places the first under his tongue. It is more pleasant than he expected.

"The first one's for nausea, the second is to stop the migraine," Deceit explains. "Also because the second one causes nausea, so you might as well try to cut it off before it gets any worse."

He tosses the other pill back with the help of a conjured glass of water (Deceit scrunches his nose). Remus is there then, coaxing him to lie back and get under the covers.

"Do- do you have to leave?" Roman asks, before he can think better of it. Remus and Deceit exchange a look, then shake their heads.

"We don't have to, no," Deceit says.

"Cuddle time!" Remus exclaims quietly. Roman sighs as his brother squirms under the covers on one side. He is almost painfully hot. Deceit, by contrast is cool, even under the blankets.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be in the middle?" Roman asks. "My brother's a furnace."

"Well, if you don't mind," Deceit says, and carefully tucks himself between Roman and Remus. He makes a happy, sighing sound and when Roman looks over, he can see that the tip of Deceit's tongue is sticking out.

"Thank you," he mutters. "I- I didn't know I could do anything. That there was a name at all."

"No problem, Ro," Remus says sleepily.

"No problem at all," Deceit murmurs.

Within minutes, all three of them are asleep, sprawled together on Roman's enormous bed.


End file.
